The invention relates to a magazine hammer having a hammer head, a hammer shaft running transversely to the latter, a guide channel running in the longitudinal direction of the hammer shaft and intended for guiding nails in its interior and in its longitudinal direction towards the hammer head, wherein a hollow space formed in the interior of the hammer shaft end remote from the hammer head, serving as a nail magazine and intended for accommodating a plurality of nails oriented in the longitudinal direction of the hammer shaft is arranged in front of this guide channel, having a deflection channel which is connected to the guide channel, opens out in the direct proximity of the hammer head and in which the nails moved individually towards the hammer head are deflected and moved into the dispensing position, having an apportioning device manually operable from outside and intended for individually delivering nails, originating from the nail magazine, in their longitudinal direction into he adjoining guide channel, and having a setting device which is arranged at the outlet end of the deflection channel and is designed to bring each nail coming out of the latter into an appropriate setting position relative to the hammer head.
A magazine hammer of the type mentioned at the beginning has already been disclosed by Swiss Patent specification No. 630.836. This known magazine hammer has the disadvantage that, with some people, in the case of certain nails, the delivery of individual nails from the nail magazine into the setting position provided at the hammer head sometimes causes difficulties.